What it's Like to Love a Monster
by Ifyousaysodearie
Summary: Warning: Noncon/rape. Belle tries to break the curse and show Rumpelstiltskin love. He shows her that loving a monster doesn't come with out consequence.


He had wanted to kiss her much more than he had even admitted to himself. When she pressed those petal soft lips to his, Rumpelstiltskin was certain he had tasted a bit of heaven. Retracting in a daze feeling a strange warmth crawling upon his skin. "Kiss me again! It's working!" Belle spoke cheerily.

"What's working?" he blinked back at her confused.

"Any curse can be broken." She looked at him endearingly.

"Who knows that?…who told you that!" He demanded suddenly furious leaping backwards from the beauty.

"I..I don't know she.. Uh she, she." Belle stammered dumbfounded.

He hissed the singular word. "She." Storming over to the mirror and sneering into the reflective glass.

"You evil soul! This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Belle asked her voice quivering slightly.

"The Queen," he pirouetted to face the young girl. "Your friend The Queen. How did she get to you?"

"I…I only met her when you sent me into town." Belle tried to argue. "I don't know what queen you are talking about." She backed away as Rumpelstiltskin approached her.

"There was a woman….in a carriage. She said if it were true love a kiss could break any curse." Belle spoke remorsefully seeing the seething rage in the imps eyes.

He refused to reason with her, despite the truth in those blue pools she called eyes. "No one could ever, ever love me." he roared at the tearful brunette.

"Why won't you believe me?" She pleaded still backing away slowly as he stalked her.

"You want me to believe you, Dearie?" he giggled, "You expect me to believe you'd welcome the touch of a beast?"

"You're not a beast." Belle spoke softly, unsure if her words were correct in that moment.

"Oh I assure you I am and I plan to keep it that way." Rumpelstiltskin toyed with her staying an arms length away.

Shaking her head Belle found that she had backed herself into a corner. "You're not."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded, closing the distance between the two.

Belle pressed herself up against the wall making herself as small as she could, truly terrified. His hoary hand reached forward cupping her cheek roughly. "What's the matter Dearie? You were fine kissing me a moment ago." he met her eyes and hesitated only a moment before bringing his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Please, I didn't mean to upset you." she whimpered feeling his mouth linger on her flesh. If she hadn't been so startled she might have been melting right now.

"I'm not upset, I'm giving you what you wanted." He smirked kissing lower towards her collar bone.

"Stop it." Belle whispered lifting her hands and shoving at his chest trying to back him away.

Laughter met her attempt and with liquid speed he had her wrists pinned to the wall. "Tell me the truth and I'll leave you be."

"I told you everything, I met a woman on the road and she told me…she told so I tried. It's true love. I wasn't trying to trick you!" She continued to defend herself sending a fresh surge of anger through the imp.

He made a soft clicking sound of a disapproval with his tongue. "You could make this easy on yourself princess, just confess."

Belle struggled refusing to let her tongue spin the lies he wanted to hear. "Let me go!" she ordered.

"You like the difficult route in life don't you Dearie? Always the martyr. The brave Belle out to save the world." he mocked her. Moving her wrists together above her head so he had one free hand. "I'll make a martyr out of you if you insist." His teeth shown menacingly. In one simple motion he gripped at the top of her corseted dress, tearing it.

Belle gasped in disbelief using all of her strength to try to free her hands. Wincing as he dug his nails into either side of her petite wrists. "You're not going anywhere princess, not until I'm through."

"Rumpelstiltskin please, let me go." her voice cracking,

Anger melded with lust, a dangerous combination. He leant closer inhaling the perfume of her hair his tongue caressing her skin. "I don't think so Dearie." With a wave of his wrist her hands were cuffed to the wall. He stood in front of her eyeing the flustered beauty. His hand pulling at the torn top of her dress and stripping it from her. He had of course imagined her in several compromising positions. This was far better than any fantasy, he could practically hear her heart racing. Ripping her free from her dress and under things drinking in the sight of her naked frame.

Rumpelstiltskin reached forward his fingers nimbly running across her pert breasts. Pinching at the puckering pink peaks of her nipples. Belle gasped as he gave them each a sudden tug. He couldn't help but relish the delightful small sound as it rushed to his ears. Lowering his lips to one of her rose petal nipples wakening her body against her will.

"Stop it you bastard." She cursed at him her brain screaming for him to stop even as he coaxed a physical reaction.

Not bothering to respond to her words his teeth pulled against the sensitive flesh provoking a much higher pitched cry. His hands slinking down her body and cupping her sex beginning to massage her against his palm. Rumpelstiltskin had reached his tipping point when he felt the velvety softness of her slit beneath his hand. With out hesitation he began to prod and wriggle his fingers into her pussy.

Belle's pleas for him to stop fell on deaf ears. She was shackled to the wall and had no hope of escaping the hungry touch from Rumpelstiltskin. He was pawing at her as if trying to prove how absolutely beastly he truly was. She still continued to refuse him, her breathing getting more ragged as two fingers were pushed inside of her.

His clever digits rubbed and explored her depths feeling her maidenhead he gave a malicious giggle. "My, my it seems that Gaston was more honorable than he seemed. How did he resist plucking such a pretty flower?"

Belle glared at Rumpelstiltskin fighting the urge to cry. She wouldn't, she simply would not give him her tears. That resolve cracked slightly when she felt his fingers provoke a sharp pain deep inside of her. Piercing her and claiming her virginity with his demanding digits. Slipping them in and out feeling a trickle of blood coating them as he did. "Not what you imagined? Being had by a monster…did you think I'd be gentle?"

She shook her head words were beyond her in this moment. She was being molested by the man she had just confessed her love for. Nothing in the world was right, she was helpless at the hands of a madman.

She was so tight, Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts were of only how good Belle felt around his fingers. She was warm, wet and she clung to his clever fingers perfectly. Thrusting them in and out, burying them up to the very last knuckle as his mouth began to bathe her breasts again. His cock grew in his pants until he was afraid it would break through the tight leather. Undoing the clasp of his pants and freeing his aching muscle as he curled his digits as they delved back inside of her. Uncaring that cries of dismay peppered her moans that he had forced from her.

Looking up to meet her eyes Rumpelstiltskin gave her a dangerous smile. She broke down and began to weep her tears streaming down over her face and neck. Pausing, he couldn't look at that mournful face while claiming the girl. His manhood begged to be placed where his fingers were. He removed them slowly and brought them just beneath his nose. Sniffing them as he watched her eyes before slipping them into his mouth and suckling them clean.

Rumpelstiltskin reached above her head and the metal cuffs were released. Belle brought her hands down and began to rub her wrists her knees buckling slightly. She had made the mistake in thinking that he was done. She screamed in surprised when she felt him pulling her body over to the long table in the hall. Bending her in half over the wood so that her plush heart shaped ass was pressed up into the air. Kneading it in his hands as he moved behind her. One hand quickly reaching up to tangle itself in her brunette hair. He was going to claim her, take her, have her right now in this moment. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen and if he were to be honest he had thought of this since he laid eyes on her. Her alabaster body contrasting to the dark wood of the table as he pulled his prick free of it's confines.

"All magic comes with a price Dearie." he whispered darkly letting her know that this was payback for attempting to strip him of his powers. Positioning himself behind her and letting the head of his girth rub against her outer lips. He had gotten her wet, she felt ready for him even as he felt her struggling. Tugging at her hair firmly as he thrust his hips forward shoving a good portion of himself into her folds.

Belle cried out, torn between the sheer hatred toiling in her brain and her body alight from his expert yet forced touch.

Rumpelstiltskin was plunged fully inside of her, his hips rocking back and forth. His rigid dick pulling out slowly before being slammed forward again eagerly. The throaty moans he released masking the petite sounds from the princess. She felt incredible, indescribably wonderful wrapped around his invading sex.

Yanking at her hair and persuading sharp mousy cries from Belle as he fucked the beauty nice and hard. Her hips would be bruised from being collided into the hard wood of the table with such force. In and out his cock slick with her juices making it easier for him to move at his own pace. The delicious wet friction from her pussy didn't take long to send him over the edge. His voice was streaming in grunts and growls as he fucked the loose heap of limbs that was Belle. A small pool of tears collected on the table as Rumpelstiltskin cried out in release. Cumming up inside the princess and slumping his frame atop hers. Kissing between her shoulder blades as he slipped free from her tight tunnel.

"This is what you get when you love a monster." he hissed straightening up peering down at her as she stayed lying on the table top. "You can add this to your list of duties Dearie. Now, clean yourself up." he spoke coldly leaving her there.

Belle groaned as she tried to close her legs. Her sex was sore and hot from Rumpelstiltskin. His word's echoed in her brain. _"No one could ever, ever love me." He had made sure of that hadn't he? For the beauty was no longer in love with the beast. _


End file.
